The Perfect Day
by Flora-Aurora
Summary: Finally, Ron and Hermiones big day has come! This story takes you through the day in Hermiones Point of View. Just a sweet one-shot about the best day in their lives. Mentions Harry/Ginny also.


I stared at myself in the dressing table mirror. I had just had my hair done by Ginny. It was a simple style, plaited around the back of my head, then curled. I would never usually have my hair done, but today was the day. The day, me, Hermione Granger, married Ronald Weasley. The only boy I had ever been in love with. We were both 24, an age we found suitable to get married at, for we had both now had stable careers, me in the ministry and Ron working as an Auror. We had our own house, and we were comfortable. Harry and Ginny had gotten married the previous year, and now Ginny was pregnant with their first child.

We were getting married at the burrow. It seemed the best place for it, as we weren't having a lot of guests, as we wanted a proper wizarding ceremony, and many of my family couldn't attend being muggle. It was July 14th, and the sun was shining, it was also pleasantly warm with a cool breeze. It was perfect. We were getting married outside, then a reception in a marquee, much like Bill and Fleur's. We had an arch made of roses and flowers, which we would get married under, and white silk chairs either side of the aisle. It was very simple, but that is what we wanted.

I stepped into my dress. It was ivory silk, a fitted top, with a floaty skirt, and chiffon sleeves. No detail, I didn't want anything fussy. I never wanted to draw attention to myself, but I couldn't really avoid it today, I guess the bride was meant to be the centre of attention. Ginny was my head bridesmaid, and wore a dress of periwinkle blue colour, much like my Yule ball dress. It was hard to find Ginny a dress seeing as she was pregnant, so we had to make some alterations, which was really quite easy to do with magic. I looked at myself in the mirror; I liked my appearance, and smiled at myself. Most brides start crying at this point, and their mother comes over to comfort them. But I felt fine, I think it's because I had no doubt. No doubt that everything would run smoothly, and more than anything, Ron and me were so in love, nothing really mattered.

My father appeared at the door, apparently it was time. I was simply beaming; I couldn't wait to be Mrs Weasley. As I approached, I could see all the guests turn round to look at me. And then I saw Ron, looking very smart I might add, turn round, as did Harry his best man. Our eyes met and we just beamed at each other. It was just the best feeling. The music started and I walked down the aisle, on my father's arm, to many smiles from the guests. I got to the end of the aisle, my father lifted the veil from my face and I turned to Ron. I must admit a few tears came to both of our eyes then, we had known each other so long, and now the moment had come. I flashed back to the day I first met Ron on the train. Imagine if we had known we would end up married then! When I met him he was the last person I ever thought I would be marrying. But yet we were here.

The service went smoothly, none of us stumbled on our words, Harry got the rings right, and everything was fine. When we both said 'I do', there was such a feeling of self satisfaction in me; I might have been a little too enthusiastic with the kiss. I was just so happy. The happiest I had ever been in my life, happier than when we destroyed Voldemort. Happier than when me and Ron first kissed.

Applause broke out, as Ron took my arm and strode me down the aisle. He whispered in my ear that I looked beautiful. I said back that he didn't look bad himself. We walked into the pearly white marquee for the reception.

Round white tables were set up around a dance floor, with a straight white table at the top end. All the tables were decorated with red roses and all the chairs had large red satin ribbons tied around them.

The reception was wonderful, everyone had fun. It was a wonderful family event. We all had champagne and danced. Ron and I danced together and it reminded me of the first time we danced together at Bill and Fleurs wedding, which was much like our own.

When it was way into the night, and most of the guests had left the burrow, Ron, Ginny, Harry and I walked back to the burrow. As we walked Harry said "Well, who would have thought it. Here we are, and you two are married." We all laughed.

"Believe me, it's the last thing I ever thought would happen when I saw her for the first time on the Hogwarts Express that September!" said Ron.

"But yet, here we are, all grown up." sighed Ginny.

We all laughed then, because even though our days in school were over. The days full of adventure and danger. I knew that when you lived in a world like this, the magic never really stops.


End file.
